Gondolkoztam
by Daniella B
Summary: Miről is gondolkodott Zoisite? [KunziteZoisite]


**Gondolkoztam...**

Odakint, az emberi világban most hajnalodott, a sápadt őszi Nap ezekben a percekben bukkant fel a láthatáron. A Sötét Királyságban azonban ezúttal is a szokásos sötétség uralkodott, a falak között pedig baljós csend ült. Egyetlen zaj volt hallható csupán, az is zárt ajtók mögül jött, és elveszett a hosszú, szövevényes folyosók és hatalmas termek rémes akusztikájának köszönhetően. Egy kiáltás, aztán még egy.

- Mmm… te jó ég, Kunzite…

Kunzite elégedetten elvigyorodott, ahogy az alatta vergődő szeretője elkezdte a nevét kiáltozni, olyasmi szavak társaságában, mint az előbb is hallható „te jó ég", „Istenem" és „a kurva életbe". A másik férfi arcára fájdalommal vegyített élvezet ült ki, miközben újra felnyögött, aztán mintha motyogott volna valamit, az előzőekhez képest halkabban. Kunzite közelebb hajolt hozzá.

- Mondtál valamit? – kérdezte Zoisite fülébe suttogva.

- Áá… a pokolba is, igen! – válaszolta Zoisite, most már érthetőbb hangerővel.- Nekem… most…

- Mondjad…

- Ó, Kunzite, muszáj elmennem, most rögtön…

Kunzite erre csak még szélesebben elvigyorodott.

- Rendben. Könyörögj érte.

Zoisite megint felnyögött, ezúttal csalódottságában. Ezt mindig el kellett játszaniuk, pedig mennyire gyűlölte kimondani… Kunzite pedig őszinte örömét lelte a szenvedésében.

- Muszáj… mmm…

- Nem hallottam azt a bizonyos szót.

Már nem volt sok hátra addig, hogy Zoisite, akármennyire is akarta, nem bírta tovább. Tényleg el kellett mennie, mégpedig minél hamrabb. Szorosan összezárta a szemét, és ugyanolyan szorosan megragadta a matrac szélét, de persze az ilyesmi nem segített rajta.

- Kunzite, kérlek…

- Kéred?

- Rendben, könyörgök, a kurva életbe, könyörgök! – kimondta; a másik erre ismét ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, lassítva a tempón, miközben egyik kezével megmarkolta szeretője kétségbeesetten ágaskodó férfiasságát. Nem telt bele sok idő, és Zoisite elérte az orgazmust, az eddigieknél még hangosabb kiálást produkálva közben.

Kunzite erre ismét nekiindult, a lehető leggyorsabban kezdett újra mozogni a szeretőjében, aki erre fájdalmasan nyögdécselni kezdett. Most már csak szimpla fájdalmat érzett, semmi mást; szerencsére pár perc múlva Kunzite is elment benne.

- Kunzite… - motyogta Zoisite, mire kapott egypár csókot a szájára. A másik férfi még egy ideig benne maradt, gyakorlatilag rajta feküdt, de aztán legurult róla. Zoisite felsóhajtott, először is a megkönnyebüléstől, másodszor pedig, mert újra képes volt normálisan levegőt venni. Kunzite ezután kézbe vette a szeretője csuklóit, amik rögzítve voltak az ágy támlájához. Egy érintésére a támla anyagából kinyúló bilincsszerű karok visszahúzódtak, szabadon hagyva a két kezet.

- Fáj? – kérdezte, miközben végighúzta az egyik ujját a Zoisite csuklóján lévő sebeken. Zoisite felszisszent.

- Kicsit…

- Legközelebb ne legyen ilyen szoros?

- De legyen. – vágta rá a másik azonnal, halvány mosollyal a szája szélén. – Egyébként is, ezért vannak a keszyűim, hogy eltakarják, nem igaz?

- Fogjuk rá. – válaszolta Kunzite, kényelmesen elhelyezkedve az ágyban. Zoisite szinte azonnal odabújt hozzá, birtoklóan átvetette a lábán a sajátját, aztán adott egy puszit a másik férfi egyik mellbimbójára, állkapcsára, majd szájára, végül pedig hozzányomta a arcát a mellkasához.

Pár percig így feküdtek mozdulatlanul. Kunzite már-már kezdett elbóbiskolni, miközben belefúrta a fejét az előtte elhúzódó, halvány cseresznyeillatú, rakoncátlan hajzuhatagba, mikor Zoisite megszólalt.

- Kunzite?

- Hm?

- Gondolkoztam.

- Na és miről?

Zoisite nem válaszolt, csak egy kis csend után.

- Nos, sok mindenről…

Kunzite felsóhajtott. Nem igazán tudta, mire akar kilyukadni a másik, de volt egy sejtése, hogy nem kell túl sok jót várnia. Ekkor azonban Zoisite hirtelen kuncogni kezdett.

- Mi az?

- Például… eszembe jutott egy jó hely , ahol nem csináltuk még.

- Nephrite gardróbszekrénye? – találgatott Kunzite.

- Ez is jó ötlet, az ágyában meg a szőnyegén fele olyan vicces se volt, mint a szekrényében lenne, a ruháin… egyenesen a ruháira… de speciel én nem erre gondoltam.

- Hát akkor?

- Beryl trónja. – bökte ki végre Zoisite hallhatóan büszkén, amiért ki tudott találni ilyesmit. Egy képtelen ötletet, hogy pontosak legyünk.

- Beryl trónja? – ismételte Kunzite, kissé hitetlenkedve. Azért a pofátlanságnak is voltak határai… de egyálalán, a nagyobb gond az volt ezzel az ötlettel, hogy Beryl szinte soha le sem széllt arról a bizonyos trónról, és ha mégis megtörtént ez a ritka eset, akkor is youmák százai lopták a napot a teremben. Megvalósíthatatlannak tűnt az egész… és pont ez volt benne a legvonzóbb. – Na és hogy képzelted pontosan?

- Gondoltam, majd te kitalálod. – dörzsölte oda az arcát Zoisite a másik férfi mellkasához. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy rájössz, hogyan sikerülhet… annyira okos vagy, Kunzite!

Persze, mint mindig, most is használt a hízelgés..

- Na jó... akkor majd talán elgondolkodom rajta. Csak el kell valahogy csípnünk azt az időt, mikor Beryl nincs a trónteremben… ez lesz a legnehezebb, mert szinte mindig ott ül.

- Tényleg, feláll onnan valaha? Egyáltalán, alszik valamikor?

- Annyit tudok, hogy van külön lakosztálya, úgyhogy biztos visszavonul oda néhanapján.

Zoisite ismét kuncogott, ezúttal még gonoszabban.

- Csak képzeld el Berylt pizsamában… kész röhej! Tényleg, szerinted az ágyban nem zavarják azok a hegyes szarvak a vállán?

Kunzite csak halványan mosolygott erre, de ez nem tántoríthatta el a másik férfit, hogy tovább folytassa.

- Biztosan kellemetlen lehet… ez remek. És… azok az izék biztosan átszúrják a pizsamája vállrészét!

- Nem hiszem, ha Beryl egyáltalán alszik, akkor pizsamát vesz fel.

- Hmm… - Zoisite elmerengett rajta, miféle ízléstelen göncöt aggahtat magára olyankor a nő, és megint nevetgélés lett a vége. – Egy szörnyű hálóing… ugyanolyan ronda lila anyagból, mint a ruhája, amit folyton visel… kiráz még a hideg is a gondolattól. De legalább így nem szúr ki semmi semmit… vagy várj csak? Mi van, ha máshol is vannak szarvai?

- Mint például?

- Mondjuk, olyan helyen… ahol nem mutogatná szívesen senki sem…

- Gonosz vagy, Zoisite. – jelentette ki erre Kunzite, cseppet sem bánva ezt a tényt.

- Tudom.

- És én éppen ezt szeretem a legjobban benned.

Zoisite büszkén mosolyogva emelte fel a fejét, hogy megcsókolhassa a szeretőjét. Pár perc múlva nagy nehezen sikerült elszakadniuk egymástól, legalábbis ami a szájukat illeti.

- Most már befejezhetjük a Beryl-témát, mert a végén elhányom magam. – előzte meg Kunzite az újabb megjegyzéseket, amiket Zoisite már csókolózás közben is érlelgetett magában.

- Rendben… ugyanis gondolkoztam ám másról is ezen kívül.

- Igen?

- Hát… nem megy ki a fejemből valami… valami, amit Sailor Moon mondott, vagyis igazából mindig ismételget megállás nélkül…

- Na és mióta törődsz te akármivel, amit az az idegesítő csitri mond? – kérdezte Kunzite, aki már Sailor Moon nevének említésére is elkomorult. Semmi másra nem vágyott szex után, csak arra, hogy erről a bizonyos lányról beszélgessen…

- Nem törődöm vele, de akkor is. Tudod, mindig olyanokat szokott fecsegni a terjengős beszédeiben, hogy… az álmok hatalma így, az álmok hatalma úgy… meg „nem rombolhatod szét ennek a lánynak az álmait" és hasonlók. Mondd, Kunzite… mik azok az álmok?

Kunzite hitetlenkedve nézett vissza a szeretője szemébe, amiben kivételesen puszta kíváncsiság ült.

- Te komolyan nem tudod? – kérdezte végül.

- Csak annyit, amennyit hallottam róluk. Hogy az emberek alvás közben képeket látnak. De arról fogalmam sincs, miért, és milyen lehet ez…

- És szerinted engem érdekel egy fikarcnyit is? – bámult rá Kunzite, még mindig hitetlenkedve. Őt legalábbis a legkevésbé sem izgatták az emberek, főleg pedig az ostoba, összefüggéstelen dolgok nem, amiket akkor láttak, ha aludtak.

- Csak gondoltam, hátha többet tudsz, mint én.

- Ha ennyira érdekel, kérdezd meg Sailor Moont magad. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kedélyesen elcseverészne róla.

Zoisite nem válaszolt, helyette lehajtotta a fejét, újra Kunzite mellkasához szorítva az arcát.

- Annyira azért nem fontos. – mondta végül, aztán, mikor Kunzite azt hitte, végre nem fog több hülyeséget hallani, és talán pihenhetnek is egy keveset, hirtelen újra megszólalt. – Kunzite, szerinted mi régen álmodtunk?

- Régen?

- Még mielőtt… megint ide kerültünk.

- Erről nem beszélnek. Tudod, hogy nem.

- De…

- Na ide figyelj. Felőlem gúnyolhatod Berylt, Sailor Moont, Nephrite-et vagy akit akarsz, kérdezhetsz ostobaságokat, de erről az egyről nem fogunk beszélni, itt még a falnak is füle van. Felfogtad?

- Szóval régen mi is álmodtunk. – mormogta Zoisite, igenlő válasznak tekintve Kunzite előbbi mondatát. – Azért kíváncsi lennék, milyen lehet.

- Hidd el neekem, nem lennél az. – vágta rá azonnal Kunzite. Végül ebben maradtak, mert Zoisite elterelte a témát.

- Még valami az eszembe jutott. Tetszik neked Sailor Moon...?

Kunzite felhorkant.

- Még csak az kéne! Nem eseteim az éretlen, tizennégy éves fruskák, köszönöm szépen a feltételezést.

- Még szép. De nem fejeztem be a mondatot, konkrétan az egyenruhájára gondoltam. – mondta Zoisite, ezúttal egész más hangnemben, mint eddig. - Mondjuk… egy olyan kis semmi szoknyácska… felizgatna?

Szóval erre ment ki a játék, Zoisite megint öltözködőset akart játszani. Kunizte szánt rá pár másodpercet, hogy elképzelje a tengerészkék egyenruhát a szeretőjén, és arra a következtetésre jutott… hogy szörnyen szexi lenne benne.

- Talán… annyi biztos, hogy jobban állna neked, mint annak a kis csitrinek.

- Komolyan? – duruzsolta Zoisite, ismét felemelve a fejét, hogy a másik férfi szemébe nézhessen.

- Komolyan. Neked például van segged, ami felettébb előnyös egy olyan szoknyához. – azzal a keze vándorolni kezdett lefelé Zoisite hátán, egészen addig, amíg elért a fenekéig, és jó erősen belemarkolt. Zoisite szeme felcsillant.

- Kunzite…

- Tessék.

- Mit szólnál még egy menethez?

- Azt hittem, már sosem kérdezed meg.

* * *

Nos, hát... igen. Ezzel a párosítással egyszerűen muszáj volt írnom egy fanficet. Az ostoba címért elnézést kérek, sosem voltam képes normális címeket kitalálni. Ami pedig magát a fanficet illeti... először is, nem pont ilyennek terveztem, csak valahogy ez lett belőle, bár ahogy így visszaolvastam, nem is tudom, van-e értelme az egésznek. Remélem, nem volt túlságosan szembetűnő OOC-ség (van egyáltalán ilyen szó?) benne. Nem akartam túlságosan grafikus se lenni, de azért inkább ezt a besorolást választottam. És... mivel ez az első ilyen besorolású irományom, nem venném rossz néven az építő jellegű kritikákat sem.


End file.
